1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mold for use in an injection molding process.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in an injection molding process, a mold is used. The mold defines a plurality of mold cavities to form a plurality of plastic articles. For different requirements, molds with mold cavities of different number are provided. However, for desired mold cavities, one mold has to be replaced by other mold with the desired mold cavities for use in the molding process. This increases manufacturing cost of the plastic articles.
Therefore, a mold for use in an injection molding process, which can overcome the above mentioned problems is desired.